


Like There's Nothing to Fear

by Ottra



Category: Reckoners - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, Post-Calamity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottra/pseuds/Ottra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make a bonfire. Because they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like There's Nothing to Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Calamity, and there was no way I wasn't going to write /something/ right away.

They make a bonfire.

David had seen old pictures and video clips of it done, on many beaches like this one. It was odd thing to do, build a fire just to watch it burn. It was also a strangely intoxicating idea. Megan had wanted to try it.

That was good enough for him.

David finished building the wood into a pile like in the picture he had saved on his mobile, then stepped back to admire his work, brushing sand off his fingers. Megan silently handed him a lighter. She always kept one in her pocket, 'just in case.'

He lit the bottom of the branches and sat down next to Megan, curling his feet into the sand next to hers. He absentmindedly rested his head against her shoulder as he watched the fire consume the woodpile, and then peered up at her to find the flames reflected in her eyes. There was a small amount of fear there. There maybe always would be. But there was also her usual defiance, and now, happiness. 

When she noticed him looking, the edge of a smile curled her mouth. “What, no metaphor?”

He settled back to stare at the fire and the crashing shore far beyond. Two things neither of them had to worry about anymore.

“I don’t think we need one.”


End file.
